A Royal Welcome
A Royal Welcome is the 24th episode from Season 5 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney receives a letter from his friend Old King Cole that says that he is coming to visit their tree house. Barney suggests that they make him feel right at home. So, Barney and the kids set out to decorate their tree house to look more like a castle. When Old King Cole arrives he is so impressed by the gang's preparations that he bursts into one of the greatest dance numbers ever performed by one of Barney's guests. Cast *Barney *Hannah *Chip *Ashley *Robert *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Stella the Storyteller *Booker T. Bookworm *Old King Cole Songs #Barney Theme Song #Rig a Jig, Jig #Castles So High #Lavender's Blue #Wave the Flags #The Barney Bag #London Bridge #Old King Cole #I Love You Trivia *Dewayne Hambrick﻿ reprises his role as Old King Cole in this episode. He previously appeared in Barney's Big Surprise, and he would later appear in Can You Sing That Song? in 2005. *This is the eleventh time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It was when Scooter dropped the Barney doll into his hole, then threw the Barney doll out. *This group (Robert, Chip, Hannah and Ashley) also appeared in "Let's Eat." *Because this is Old King Cole's only appearance on the TV series. *Hannah wear the same clothes from I Love To Fly My Kite. And a long hair. *Chip wear the same shirt from Colors All Around. And beige shorts. And a short hair. *Ashley wear the same shirt and vest from Circle Of Friends. And beige skirt. And a hairstyle. *Robert wear the same brown shirt and black shorts. And a short hair. *The Season 5 Barney doll is the same from "We're Going on a Train Station". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Fun With Feet". *The musical arrangments used in this episode was also heard in "Kristen Has A Surprise: Tell A Friend?". Audio from A Royal Welcome! # Barney Theme Song (A Royal Welcome!'s version) (Clip from Shopping for a Surprise! and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) # HURRY! (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) # It's a sounds like a Train!!!!!!! (Clip from Hoo's in the Forest? and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) # Luci says "Thanks". (Clip from A World Of Music and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) # Barney Rig-a-Jig-Jig (1998 version) (Clip from I Can Do That! and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) # Baby Bop cought a fish in the playground! (Clip from May I Help You? and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) # Barney comes to life (A Royal Welcome!) (Clip from All Mixed Up! and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) # Big Triangle on the top on Barney's hat get off! (Clip from A Little Big Day! and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) # Barney Castles So High (1998 Version) (Clip from Bunches of Boxes! and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) # Let's start the Band! (Clip and audio from Hearing and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) # Hi Ayira (A Royal Welcome!) (Clip from The Good Egg: Kenya and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) # Book about Circus!!!!!!! (Clip from Barney's Super Singing Circus and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) # Ayira, BJ and Riff leave in Kenya! (Clip and audio from The Good Egg: Kenya and Audio from A Royal Welcome! and Round and Round We Go) # Mr. Brantley leaving from Ice cream!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from It's Hot! It's Cold! and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) # Barney is jumping than fall down! (Clip and audio from Three Wishes! and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) # Let's dress is a Castles clothes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Stop, Look and Be Safe! and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) # Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation